Just A Normal Day At The Office
by The Skeleton In A Fez
Summary: Violet Winters and Harry (short for Harriet) Lavear expected a completely normal, completely boring day at the office. When two people walked in, their computer gets hacked into and they accidentally blow up said hacker... no more normal days at the office it seems for those two.
1. Chapter 1

Violet Winters and Harry (short for Harriet) Lavear were arguing, again, about which character from M. was better. They were receptionists for a very large company that they couldn't remember, and as nobody was around Harry was sitting on the bench that stood in front of the desks.

'Can't you see, Oscar is so cool, he can speak 14 different languages and he's gorgeous.' Violet argued.

'Yes I can't see, because I'm blinded by his ugliness. Whereas Tom is brilliant, he's so smart, he's really good with tech, he's a bit of a goof and HE'S THE GORGEOUS ONE.'

'Who's gorgeous?' A male voice asked from behind Harry making her jump and fall of the bench.

'Ha, would you look at that. Your actually head over heels for him.' Violet laughed. Harry looked up at the source of the male voice and started laughing.

'What's she laughing at?' He asked.

'Harry, what's so funny?' Violet demanded.

'I can see up his nose and he's got a booger.'

'Welcome. She's Harry, the Patron Saint of Weirdo's and I'm Violet. How can I help?'

'I'm Tom and this is Keri...' The computer started blaring out a wailing siren.

'Oh that's just bloody great. You've broken it again haven't you?' Harry sighed, stood up and vaulted over the bench, landing right behind Violet. 'Shove over.' Harry pushed Violet out of the way and started tapping on the keyboard. 'Now that's just rude. Freaking smart hacker. You used to be so very stupid, you know. It was easy taking you down, now...'

'Harry. Calm down.'

'Get whose-whatsit on the phone. Tell him to get down here, now. I can stop the hack but I'm going to need him to trace the signal.'

'I can do that.' Tom offered.

'Ahhh! When did you get here?' Harry screeched.

'You were looking up my nose.'

'Oh. You should really blow it once and a while. Anyway, have fun.' Harry smiled.

Ten minutes later and Tom wrote down an address, handed it to Harry, who smiled and disappeared. She came back decked out in black jeans, deadly looking spiked black boots and a long flowing black coat that rested just above her knees.

'Well I'm off. I've got hacker to catch.'

'You don't think your getting off that easy. I'm coming with you.' Violet declared.

'I need you on coms, and if you guys want to help,' Harry received a huge nod from a beaming Tom and a smile from Keri, who hadn't been introduced yet.

'I'm...'

'I know who you are. Tom and Violet you're staying here, if either one of you touches my biscuits, I. Will. Kill. You. Slowly. And. Painfully. Keri, your with me.'


	2. Chapter 2

IS ANYONE OUT THERE?

No body reads this, might just delete it, I don't know

* * *

><p>'Harry, you can't actually fight to save yourself.' Violet said, already standing up. 'I'll go with Keri and you stay with Tom.'<p>

'But come on.' Harry whined.

'Not buts, no big buts, no little buts.'

'Fine.'

* * *

><p>'Zeb Evans, please stop moving.'<p>

'If you want to arrest me, have at it.'

'Alright then.' Violet next few minutes consisted of Zed punching her once, and Violet punching him a total of seven times, before Keri snuck up behind him and slapped some cuffs around his wrists. Violet punched him once more in the face rendering him unconscious.

'Hey, can you hear that? Keri asked straining her neck around to try and find the source of the sound. 'There,' She said triumphantly pointing towards a cardboard box.

'Let's see what we have here.' Violet opened the box to reveal a deadly looking bomb. 'Oh dear. Keri,'

'Yep.'

'Run.'

The doors opened to reveal Violet, looking a bit battered and bruised and Keri, looking perfectly normal, fixing her hair. Violet took one look at her, and punched her.

'Now you know how I feel.'

'Alright, where's the hacker?' Harry asked and Violet and Keri looked at each other.

'I didn't get him.' They said, simultaneously.

'Oh great. You blew him up.' Tom sighed.

* * *

><p>After the spectacular failure of yesterday, Harry and Violet had been summoned into the boss's office. They knocked on the steel door and entered slowly. A woman was sat at her desk, typing on her computer with a man in a suit stood behind her. Harry and Violet took a seat in front of the desk and the woman looked up and smiled.<p>

'Good morning.'

'Hi.' Violet eyed her nervously.

'Let me introduce myself and my colleague.' The colleague scoffed. 'I'm Stella Knight and this is Frank London. We've been watching you for some time.'

'Creepy.' Harry muttered under her breath, earning a glare from Violet.

'Let me explain.' Frank took over. 'I had this team...'

'Great starter.' Harry sighed sarcastically.

'Harry!' Violet glared, again, at Harry.

'You've heard of M.I.9?'

'That's where I've heard you from. The MIHigh project. Sick idea, by the way.' Realization spread over Harry's face.

'Who?' Violet queried.

'Remember... when I... you know.' Suddenly Harry had become very uncomfortable.

'No.'

'Really, are you really sure?' Harry received a nod from Violet and took a deep breath. 'Remember when I hacked into the M.I.9 database and stole the files.'

'Oh yeah, I remember now.'

'You hacked us?' Frank asked.

'...Yes. What, you had flimsy security and I was bored.' Harry said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'We need to fix that, I'll get Tom.' Stella sighed.

'I can do it.' Harry bit her lip. 'You just need to upgrade your firewalls and I can disguise your files. You operate on a network connecting all your computers to all the other ones, the firewalls surrounding the transfers on the network are almost non-existent, and whilst files are in transfer I can disguise them as boring old... whatevers.'

'I'll send an email to a friend, he can probably listen to what you're saying.'

'Anyway,' Stella said sternly, glaring at Frank, 'I called you in here to talk about yesterday. The explosion?'

'Oh. Look, it really was an accident, he planted the bomb. I knocked him unconscious, Keri heard the beep which made me find the bomb then we... strategically evacuated.'

'You blew him up!'

'Minor bad decision.' Harry interjected. 'Look haven't we all made bad choices. It's what makes us human. So what, he's not going to cause you trouble anymore.'

'You blew him up!' Frank repeated.

'You seem so focused on that tiny fact.' A very loud warning siren sounded out right through the base. 'I did not do that.'

'Come on idiot. Let's see what this is about.' Violet said.

'They've found a bomb.' Stella explained, looking at her computer screen.

'Oh, I love a good bomb. Makes very nice toasted marshmellows.'

'I'm now wondering how you know.' Violet frowned.

'I don't want to talk about it.' Harry muttered.

'Let's go. KORPS are invading.' Stella said seriously looking up from her computer.

'Yay.'


End file.
